Políticamente incorrecto
by binipry
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una princesa del rock que vive una vida de lujos. Hasta el momento, el único dolor que ha sufrido es el de un corazón roto en su adolescencia. Ni siquiera la han besado nunca. Bueno, eso hasta que un fan maniático la secuestra. Su más devoto admirador quien piensa hacer bastante más que besarla. Ya le ha dejado claro que no piensa dejarla ir nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Políticamente incorrecto**

**Holaa, si lo se me perdí mucho tiempo pero volví, y traje esta historia espero que les guste ya que a mí me gustó mucho.**

**Ha! Y tengo que aclarar esta historia tiene anti-Sakura **

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

**Resumen:**

Regina Rose es una princesa del rock que vive una vida de lujos. Hasta el momento, el único dolor que ha sufrido es el de un corazón roto en su adolescencia. Ni siquiera la han besado nunca.

Bueno, eso hasta que un fan maniático la secuestra. Su más devoto admirador quien piensa hacer bastante más que besarla. Ya le ha dejado claro que no piensa dejarla ir nunca.

**En algún lugar de América en la actualidad.**

No había estado tan asustada en toda su vida. Sabía que iba a morir. Su captor la mataría, estaba claro. O la follaría y después la mataría. O la torturaría, la follaría y después la mataría. O si no la cortaría en rodajas, de cualquier forma, estaba muerta.

Hinata Hyuga tembló tras la venda que le tapaba los ojos, lo único que llevaba puesto, descontando la mordaza en la boca. El vestido azul claro de tirantes y las modestas bragas blancas de algodón le habían sido arrancadas del cuerpo hacía un montón tiempo. No estaba segura de cuando le habían arrebatado los zapatos de los pies, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación en que estaba, no creía que eso tuviese demasiada importancia.

Había estado amarrada durante horas, sentada en una silla con las manos esposadas por detrás proyectando sus pechos hacia delante. En el sótano húmedo y oscuro en que estaba confinada el frío mantenía sus rosados pezones rígidos y doloridos. También tenía amarrados los tobillos, cada uno encadenado al lado más lejano de la silla para mantener sus muslos abiertos de par en par y sin ningún obstáculo a la vista, exponiendo sus labios y su clítoris a…

No sabía a quien. Un temor frío como el hielo ascendió por su columna vertebral y se preguntó por enémisa vez quien podría ser su secuestrador.

Un fan, suponía. Un hombre que declararía ser su más devoto admirador, de hecho.

Oh Dios, pensó, y la histeria la invadía al tiempo que alzaba sus pechos. He sido secuestrada por un jodido psicópata.

Hinata siempre había querido ser cantante. Desde que podía recordar, las canciones se barajaban en su cabeza. Demonios, si había escrito su primera canción a los seis años! Había sido algo tontísimo, girando una y otra vez alrededor de chupachups y helados, pero seguía siendo una canción. Montaña de gominolas, la había titulado. El juego de tablero Candy Land había sido su inspiración.

Conforme fue creciendo, sus canciones se volvieron más complicadas y cautivadoras. Y cada vez más gente –de cualquier tipo- quería oírla cantar. Era una tímida e ingenua quinceañera cuando su primera canción alcanzó el éxito. Trataba sobre su primer amor, Sasuke, y sobre como Sasuke le había roto el corazón cuando se había enamorado de la zorra de Sakura Haruno en vez de ella.

El bueno deSasuke Uchiha. Es cierto que ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla, pero su primer enamoramiento la había convertido involuntariamente en una estrella de rock. Después de eso había firmado con una importante discográfica. Una semana más tarde ya era famosa y millonaria y ese sólo fue el Haruno, pensó con aire satisfecho, vivía todavía en ese pueblo de mala muerte de Konoha, pariendo el duodécimo hijo de su duodécimo marido.

En cambio Hinata, bien, Hinata vivía una vida de lujos. Era rica y era famosa y era bella y era…

Regina se calmó, la realidad –la realidad que por un momento había conseguido olvidar- se abrió camino lentamente. Había sido secuestrada y la mantenían desnuda y amarrada en el frío sótano de un psicópata, pensó, mientras el pánico la hacía regresar a la realidad. _Maldición_, murmuró para sí misma, y sus pezones se endurecieron más y más con el frío entumecedor, _tengo que soltarme…_

Hinata desesperada y aterrada, sacudió ruidosamente las esposas que la amarraban a la fría silla metálica. Abrió la boca para gritar, sólo entonces acordándose de que había sido amordazada. _Ayúdenme !_ gimió mentalmente. _¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!_

El sonido de una puerta que se abría consiguió aplacar su grito silencioso. ¡Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho cuando sintió el terrorífico sonido no de dos pares de pies que bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían hacia el lugar en que ella estaba sentada. Recordando la manera en que la habían colocado, con las piernas completamente abiertas, Regina se removió inquietamente en la silla, esperando en vano poder cerrarlas. Esto no está ocurriendo, pensó, y sus grandes pechos se balancearon arriba y abajo debido a su respiración entrecortada. _Dios del cielo, dime que esto no está ocurriendo…_

"No puedo creerlo", una voz profundamente masculina murmuró. "Es ella realmente".

El segundo hombre habló con una risa excitada y de satisfacción en su voz. "¡La jodida Hinata Hyuga!"

"Joder, joder".

"Justo eso, joder, joder. Sólo mira esas tetas enormes. Y el coño"

"Lo tiene afeitado" gruñó el primer hombre con voz gruesa.

Hinata tragó sintiendo como el terror se congelaba en su garganta. No podía creerse que realmente eso estaba pasando. Conforme su histeria aumentaba, comenzó de nuevo a removerse agitadamente, aunque se percató de que por mucho que lo intentase no iba a conseguir soltarse. Lo único que conseguía era que sus pechos se agitasen arriba y abajo cada vez más. Y eso sólo conseguía que sus pezones se pusiesen más duros y tiesos lo que incrementaría la atención de sus secuestradores.

El hombre más entusiasmado estaba segura de que era quien la había secuestrado. El mismo hombre que había insistido en ser su más leal y dedicado admirador. El mismo hombre que había insistido en que probablemente una mujer como ella pensase que era demasiado buena para él, pero que aún así lo intentaría.

Ella se movió agitadamente con más fuerza, su corazón golpeándole el pecho, las tetas saltando como locas, mientras intentaba en vano soltarse. _¡Por favor, Dios mío_, rezó, con una histeria tan aguda que por un momento pensó que iba a volverse loca. _¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!_

"No te pongas histérica," dijo el primer hombre susurrando con su voz peculiar.

Hinata sintió entre sus piernas unos dedos grandes y callosos que atropellaban su pubis afeitado. Inmediatamente dejó de moverse, su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando su pulgar encontró su clítoris.

"Te podríamos dejar vivir," murmuró, mientras su pulgar frotaba su clitoris formando círculos lentos y metódicos, "si nos das de buena gana lo que queremos ".

Hinata comenzó a llorar tras la venda que le tapaba los ojos, y un gemido pequeño, gutural se oyó a pesar de la mordaza. Sonaba como si fuese una mascota encadenada y así era como se sentía, pensó histéricamente, su cuerpo entero temblando. Ayer había estado feliz y contenta de ser la querida y famosa Hinata Hyuga. Hoy en cambio habría dado cualquier cosa por ser el putón ordinario de Sakura Haruno.

"¿Está preparada la cámara?" preguntó el primer hombre en voz baja.

Había algo misteriosamente familiar en esa voz, pensó Hinata. Algo que provocaba un cierto dejà vu y que tensaba su barriga.

"Está lista," contestó el hombre entusiasmado. "¡Jesus, mi polla está dura como una piedra! Nadie se va a creer esto,Sasuke. Nadie".

Sasuke, Hinata se quedó sin aliento. Ella conocía esa voz. Su respiración, increíblemente, se aceleró aún más tan pronto como la realidad de la situación se abatía sobre ella.

Sasuke Uchiha. Su primer amor. El hombre que aún sin saberlo la había convertido en una estrella. Había planeado secuestrarla. Y ahora planeaba violarla.

Y también era posible que planease matarla.

"Para eso hemos traído la cámara, idiota," masculló Sasuke antes de deslizar su larga y caliente lengua en toda su raja. "Mmmm," gruñó mientras arremolinaba la lengua en su clítoris y luego meterla en su apretado agujero. "Juro que sabe tan bien como siempre supe que sabría, Sai".

Sai Uchiha era el hermano menor de Sasuke. El más joven pero igual de guapo y fornido. Los dos medían sobre un metro ochenta de alto. Los dos lucían pelo sedoso y negro como el azabache y ojos negros. Los dos habían trabajado siempre como albañiles y del arduo trabajo familiar provenían sus músculos fuertes y definidos.

Joder. Joder. Era mujer muerta.

Regina tembló tras la mordaza. Sentía como empezaba a humederse gracias al trabajo que Sasuke estaba aplicando a su grieta, lamiéndola de arriba abajo sin pensar para nada en sus sentimientos. ¡Sasuke y Sai Uchiha! ¡Esto no estaba sucediendo! Durante muchos años había querido a Sasuke– y allá en Konoha le había pedido a Dios todas las noches que un día se fijase en ella- pero Dios mío, no lo quería de esta manera.

"La pediste y aquí la tienes. Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito".

Las ventanas de la nariz de Hinata se ensancharon. ¿Feliz cumpleaños? Si no hubiese estado amordazada se le habría desencajado la mandíbula con la sorpresa. ¿Su violación y su asesinato no eran más que un jodido regalo de cumpleaños? No podía creérselo, simplemente no podía creérselo. Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Verdad que se detendrían antes de violarla y le dirían que todo había sido una broma?

Por el amor de Dios, si los conocía. Podría identificarlos ante las autoridades. Es más, si la violaban, aún podría identificarlos mejor ante las autoridades. Dando por hecho, pensó mientras el asombro dejaba paso a una nueva ola de de pánico, que la dejasen salir viva de ese húmedo y frío sótano.

Hinata comenzó a moverse agitadamente de nuevo con lo que el hierro de las esposas resonaba contra la fría silla de metal. Sus pechos se agitaron con fuerza, sus labios se apretaron y chasquearon ligeramente en la boca expectante de Sasuke.

_¡Oh Dios!_ gritó Hinata mentalmente, cuando las manos de Sai rodearon el respaldo de la silla y ahuecaron sus grandes pechos. Lloró trás la mordaza cuando comenzó a masajar sus tiesos pezones, y a hacerlos rodar entre el pulgar y el índice. _Ni de coña me van a dejar salír de aquí viva_, se dijo. _Ni de coña._

El pensamiento racional la abandonó. La dominó el terror. De pronto, el corazón comenzó a latirle tan fuerte en el pecho que sintió que se iba a desmayar.

En su interior, Hinata sabía que o bien se quedaban con ella para siempre o que la matarían sin dudar. De momento no sabía cual de las dos opciones tenía más posibilidades.

Hinata Hyuga . Ayer reina del pop. Hoy esclava de la locura.

_¡Que alguien me ayude!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**Si lo se me perdi mucho tiempo pero estoy de vuelta, y quiero aclarar las cosas del cap anterior.**

**Primero no elegí a Itachi porque sería el hermano menor y sasuke el hermano mayor entonces era muy extraño **

**Y segundo me equivoque demasiado, pero no pude revisarlo porque estaba un poco apurada pero prometo que no me equivocare de ahora en adelante **

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

**Resumen:**

**Hinata Hyuga es una princesa del rock que vive una vida de lujos. Hasta el momento, el único dolor que ha sufrido es el de un corazón roto en su adolescencia. Ni siquiera la han besado nunca.**

**Bueno, eso hasta que un fan maniático la secuestra. Su más devoto admirador quien piensa hacer bastante más que besarla. Ya le ha dejado claro que no piensa dejarla ir nunca.**

Hinata gimió bajo la mordaza mientras el hombre que intuía que era Sasuke Uchiha sorbía su clítoris con la boca y lo amamantaba vigorosamente. "Joder," oyó murmurar a Sai Uchiha detrás de ella con voz ronca y excitada mientras le tiraba de los pezones, "Esta zorra tiene unas tetas de puta madre."

En una ocasión normal le habría dado una bofetada a quien se atreviese a llamarla zorra. Bajo estas circunstancias terroríficas, todo lo que podía hacer era estar agradecida porque aún no le hubieran hecho daño. Sai pellizcó sus tiesos pezones y tiró de ellos firmemente, mientras Sasuke chupaba más fuerte su clitoris. Intentó evitar la excitación que los hermanos la obligaban a sentir, pero no podía. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo antes en su vida, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan extraño que...

Bien, sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Los odiaba a ambos por hacerla sentir así. _Los bastardos_, pensó para sí mientras su vientre se contraía de una manera extraña. De alguna manera, se prometió, de alguna manera se liberaría y haría que ambos pagasen por esto. Si no la mataban antes.

Su primer captor-Sasuke -comenzó a mamar su chochito en serio. Podía oír los sorbeteos de su boca mientras él succionaba duramente su raja y su clítoris. Su vientre se había anudado otra vez de esa manera extraña. Sus grandes pezones fueron más y más estimulados y excitados lo que provocó que el nudo de su estómago se volviese aún más apretado.

_Señor mío_, pensó Hinata, su mente en agonía. _Me voy a correr. Sé que me voy a correr_.

Ella no deseaba tener su primer orgasmo de esta manera, no a la fuerza. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Sus pechos se agitaban como locos mientras la histeria la abrumaba. Se sentía a punto de gritar, pero perversamente, los rasgones de excitación no desaparecerían simplemente. El primer orgasmo de una mujer nunca debería ser así. Siempre había soñado con ser amada y acariciada, una cena, romance...

Hinata gimió bajo la mordaza mientras la bobina en su vientre se rompía flojamente y se corrió tan fuerte que se casi se desvanece. La sangre le subió a la cara, ruborizándola. La sangre acometió también a sus pezones, haciendo que se endurecieran aún más. Deseó jadear, gritar, pero la mordaza evitó que lo hiciera.

La humillación abrumó sus sentidos. Sus secuestradores habían conseguido que se corriese. _¡Noooo!_

Oyó como Sai hacía un sonido elogioso en su garganta antes de trabar su boca alrededor de uno de sus doloridos e hinchados pezones y aspirar en él. "Mmmm," Sasuke murmuró mientras lamía el jugo que su coño había producido convirtiendo su minúsculo y apretado agujerito en un lugar verdaderamente empapado. "Siempre supe que sabrías así de bien", masculló.

_¡Esto no está sucediendo!_ Hinata se lamentó mentalmente por milésima vez_. ¡Tú no me estás follando a la fuerza! ¡Se suponía que eras mi héroe, Sasuke ! ¡Se suponía que eras mi héroe, no el villano! _

Quería gritar. Necesitaba gritar. Su respiración se aceleró. Su mente se rasgaba en mil pedazos. Se sentía como si la adrenalina desbordase su cuerpo. ¡Joder, necesitaba gritar!

De repente, le quitaron las esposas que aseguraban sus tobillos a la silla y también las que le amarraban las manos juntas sobre la cabeza. La mordaza –_por fin, ¡por fin!-_ le fue arrancada de la boca. Hinata abrió la boca y gritó larga y ruidosamente mientras los hermanos la levantaron de la silla y la tiraron sobre la fría tierra, su cuerpo desnudo y frágil entre ellos dos, enormes y musculosos.

"Ayúdenme!" Hinata se lamentó, con un chillido tan agudo que podría cuajar la leche. ¡"Que alguien me ayude! Que alguien... "

Un golpe del revés le cruzó la cara y le hizo ver las estrellas. El dolor la sacudió, y este entumecimiento consiguió que momentáneamente se sintiese aún más desvalida. _Oh, Dios, esto no puede estar sucediendo_.

"Cállate," dijo Sasuke entre dientes . "Te amordazaré otra vez si oigo un sonido más."

_¡No, Sasuke, no!_ Hinata pensó mientras un pánico frío y helado la invadía. _No puedes ser así. Si siempre eras mi héroe. ¡Dios, y ahora pretendes follarme sin piedad...!_

Sai le colocó unas esposas que mantuvieron sus manos atadas sobre la cabeza a un hierro clavado en la tierra. Por lo menos estaba bastante segura de que era Sai. Todavía tenía los ojos tapados así que era difícil juzgar quién era quién. Hinata sólo sabía que lo único que quería era que la pesadilla terminara.

"No me hagais daño, por favor," suplicó Hinata, entre gritos y lloriqueos. Estaba a punto de enloquecer. "Haré todo lo que querais," jadeó entre sollozos entrecortados, "si prometeis que no vais a matarme."

Silencio. Largo y espantoso.

Finalmente, tras un tiempo, le quitaron lentamente la venda de los ojos. Hinata miró a su alrededor, sus aterrorizados ojos azules intentando acostumbrarse al paso de la oscuridad total en que la habían mantenido a esta luz dolorosamente intensa. Sus ojos necesitaron un tiempo para enfocar, pero cuando lo consiguieron fue sólo para mostrar su asombro.

En su corazón sabía que sus secuestradores eran Sasuke y Sai Uchiha. Pero no acababa de creérselo, no quería creérselo. Ahora no tenía sentido negarlo durante más tiempo. Su ritmo cardíaco se puso a cien por hora cuando sus ojos desenfocados se cruzaron primero con Sai y despues con Sasuke.

Tragó saliva, y sintió como el nudo en su garganta se apretaba y se hacía más grande. "Por favor," Hinata imploró, sus enormes pechos estremecidos por sus jadeos, "Por favor, no me hagais esto".

Notó como un parpadeo -¿quizás de culpabilidad?- cambiaba la expresión de Sasuke por una fracción de segundo. Pero nuevamente se revistió con la máscara de acero que lucía desde niño, y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_ Pensó Hinata con tanta pena como histeria. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ella había amado a Sasuke a los quince años –y siendo honesta, mucho antes de eso. Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar con él. Pero no lo quería de este modo._

Y oh, estaba tan guapo como siempre. Quizá aún más que nunca. En los pocos años que hacía que no lo veía, su cuerpo de albañil había crecido en musculatura y definición. Estaba más moreno. Su pelo parecía aún más oscuro que antes. Le habían salido unas pequeñas arrugas junto a los ojos, pero en realidad no había envejecido mucho en estos tres años.

"Te alejaste de mi una vez," murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca, y sus ojos entrecerrados recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo. " No volverá a ocurrir".


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta serie y les voy a mandar un saludo a todas las personas que han comentado en esta historia **

**Guest,** **zattano,** **Diana Marcela-Akemi,** **fan hinata hyuga,** **Huti-chan,** **Blacklady Hyuuga y sunny237 ¡muchas gracias a esas personas!**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

**Resumen:**

**Hinata Hyuga es una princesa del rock que vive una vida de lujos. Hasta el momento, el único dolor que ha sufrido es el de un corazón roto en su adolescencia. Ni siquiera la han besado nunca.**

**Bueno, eso hasta que un fan maniático la secuestra. Su más devoto admirador quien piensa hacer bastante más que besarla. Ya le ha dejado claro que no piensa dejarla ir nunca.**

Hinata Hyuga tenía dieciocho años y había sido famosa desde los quince. En esos tres años no había tenido tiempo suficiente como para embarcarse en una relación lo suficiente seria como para perder la virginidad.

Una oleada de energía combinada con lujuria alcanzó a Sasuke mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás y miraba fijamente a la mujer magnífica, desnuda y desamparada que se extendía a sus pies. Hinata Hyuga, pensó apretando la quijada. La deseaba desde que tenía quince años. Entonces era demasiado joven para hacerle todas las cosas que deseaba-como estallar su dulce cereza-pero ahora ya era lo bastante mayor para tomarlo. Sólo tenía dieciocho años y él treinta y cinco, pero dieciocho eran lo suficientemente legales. Por supuesto, robar la dulce cereza de la pequeña Hinata no era exactamente legal, pero la deseaba tanto y desde hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en nada más.

Oh sí, pensó, mientras enterraba de nuevo la cara entre sus piernas y su lengua repasaba una vez más su apretado agujerito, su Hinata seguía siendo tan pura como la nieve. Puede que se hubiese convertido en una estrella de rock egocéntrica, pero todavía estaba apretada, caliente, y totalmente sin estrenar. Y estaba impaciente por cambiar eso. Su cuerpo se tensó y su polla comenzó a gotear líquido preseminal sólo con la idea de cambiar eso...

Sasuke siempre había sido el tipo de hombre que perseguía todo aquello que quería hasta que lo conseguía. Nunca pensó que llegaría al extremo de secuestrar y violar para conseguir algo, pero no se pararía ante nada con tal de poseer a Hinata . No importaba lo que sucediese después de estar encima de ella. La estaría mirando a los ojos mientras hacía estallar su pequeña y dulce cereza. Si conseguía eso, no le importaba en absoluto lo que le sucediese después.

Miró a como su hermano pequeño parado delante de ella, desnudo, su tranca casi tan grande como la de Sasuke. A decir verdad, a Sasuke no le gustaba demasiado esta parte, pero un trato era un trato y lo cumpliría hasta el final. Sai también tendría su recompensa por ayudarle a secuestrar a la princesa de su palacio aislado. Su hermano nunca volvería a tocar a Hinata, pero las reglas serían un poco diferentes esta noche.

Sasuke comprendió que era un hombre posesivo, dominante. Era más celoso de lo que pensaba y odiaba compartir cualquier cosa, cuanto más a su obsesión de dieciocho años extendida virginal y despatarrada delante de él. Pero esta noche, y solamente esta noche, tendría que olvidarse de los celos. No sería fácil, pero podría hacerlo.

Además, se recordó que poder perseguir el clítoris minúsculo e hinchado de Hinata, metérselo en la boca y mamarlo, bien valía el esfuerzo. Sai le había ayudado a secuestrar a la pequeña zorrita que había soñado con poseer durante tres largos años. Empujó la lengua en su apretado coño, caliente y virginal lo que lo excitó aún más si cabe. Podía sentir allí su cereza y la deseaba desesperadamente.

Sasuke era del tipo de hombres que conseguía lo que quería, pero tampoco era un estúpido. La preocupación de que la policía pudiese encontrar a Hinata no se le iba de la cabeza, manteniendo sus cinco sentidos alerta, pero de ninguna manera la encontrarían antes de que él hundiera sus veintitres centímetros de polla en lo más profundo de su sexy y apretado chochito. Para entonces Sasuke habría conseguido realizar su sueño con lo que ya nada le importaría, ni la prisión, ni nada.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Sasuke se ensancharon mientras sentía el olor de su excitación. Seguramente ella pensase que ahora era demasiado buena para él. Una estrella de rock frente a un trabajador. Pero en este momento el albañil de Arkansas manejaba la situación por completo, masturbaba a la cantante de Los Ángeles como había soñado durante tres años, y ésta no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir bajo su peso.

Hinata Hyuga y su dulce cereza era los mejores regalos de cumpleaños que un hombre podría pedir. Pensó en saborearlos a ambos.

La mirada fija y aterrorizada de Regina se desorbitó cuando vió como Sai Uchiha se sacaba su gruesa polla y se dirigía hacia ella. Sus ojos negros rebosaban de lujuria y excitación tanto como los de su hermano. También su cuerpo musculoso era idéntico al de su hermano, tenso, y rabioso por empalarla con su polla.

Oh no, pensó Hinata y su respiración se aceleró de nuevo. Aquí viene. Reservé mi virginidad para un hombre especial y ahora me la arrebatarán estos dos secuestradores.

"Por favor," Hinata insistió inutilmente, "no me hagan esto." Forzó una sonrisa insegura en sus labios. Su respiración era tan pesada que se sentía como si fuese a desmayarse. "Prometo que si me dejan ir no se lo diré a nadie. ¡Lo prometo!"

"Shhh," susurró Sai mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su cara.

"Abre la boca como una buena chica y cállate." Su quijada apretada. "Si no cooperas, te amordazaremos otra vez. Pero la próxima vez me aseguraré de que te duela."

Deslizo sus largos y callosos dedos por su sedoso y azulado pelo, largo hasta la cintura apartándolo hacia atrás. El gesto era casi reverente y completamente diferente al resto de su espantoso comportamiento.

Aterrorizada y sin poder hacer otra cosa, Hinata abrió la boca como una cría de pájaro que espera ser alimentada. El corazón dejó de latirle unos segundos en el pecho cuando Sai le metió la polla dentro de la boca. Un gusto mojado, salado llenó sus papilas gustativas y ella supo inmediatamente como sabía una eyaculación.

"Abre bien la boca," murmuró Sai con voz densa. "Trágatela hasta el fondo, nena."

Ella la abrió más, de par en par. Sus pechos comenzaron a erguirse cuando Sasuke los acarició con la palma. Masajeó uno de sus pezones con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha continuaba jugando con su clitoris.

Lo odiaba por hacerle sentir esa oleada de deseo mientras Sai la violaba en la boca con su polla, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sai gimió y siguió hundiendo sin parar su miembro, duro como una roca, en su boca. Su rodilla izquierda ahora montaba su cara a horcajadas mientras que su pierna derecha se doblaba hacia arriba, dándole el sitio de moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás desde el lado de ella. Hinata se atragantó, pues nunca antes había tenido una polla en la boca y mucho menos enterrada hasta la garganta. Sin querer debió apretarle demasiado, porque él silbó y la cogió ásperamente del pelo.

"Si me haces daño, también te lo voy a hacer a ti," gruñó Sai. "Ahora relájate y métete mi polla bien adentro."

Hinata entendió muy bien lo que quería decir. Suponía que debía estar histérica, sin embargo agradeció tener algo en lo que concentrarse de manera que su corazón dejase de latir a cien por hora. Así que, abrió bien la boca aceptando el movimiento siguiente de Sai sin estrujarlo esta vez.

Él silbó con placer. "Eso es, pequeña, buena chica," dijo, y tensó los músculos del estómago mientras sacaba el miembro de su boca y lentamente lo hundía de nuevo. Le agarró la cabeza con fuerza para mantenerla fija sobre su polla y rotó lentamente sus caderas para que continuase mamándosela bien profundo. "Mmm, lo haces muy bien, putita." Su voz sonaba como en éxtasis, "Ahora gime para mí, dime cuanto te gusta."

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Quería que gimiera, fingiendo que disfrutaba?

Dios mío, se negaba a hacerlo. Los hermanos la violarían, pero maldita sea si iba a fingir que le gustaba.

Sasuke intensificó la presión sobre su clitoris y la fuerza con que apretaba sus pezones.

Hinata gimió abarcando la polla de Sai, con lo que éste se la hundió aún más profundamente, y su respiración se aceleró mientras empezó a follarle la cara con movimientos más y más rápidos.

"Mierda, sí," Sai gruñó, sus caderas rebotando adelante y atrás hasta que se sentó encima de ella. Le folló la cara aún más fuerte, resollando e incrementando el ritmo de su respiración con cada zambullida hasta la garganta.

Sasuke enterró la cara entre las piernas de Hinata de nuevo. Sorbió vigorosamente en su clitoris, provocando sus gemidos a pesar de tener la polla de Sai enterrada en la garganta. Sai bombeó en su cara más rápido, cada músculo de su cuerpo quería explotar mientras se preparaba para correrse.

"Bébetelo, nena," masculló Sai y le hundió de nuevo el rabo entre los labios. "Trágatelo todo, hasta el fondo."

Se corrió con un gemido, un sonido masculino que reverberó por todo el aislado sótano. Los ojos de Hinata se desorbitaron cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su boca lanzando una carga caliente y salada de semen. Era un tiro directo a la garganta, así que ella tragó obedientemente como mejor pudo.

"Lámemela de arriba a abajo," murmuró Sai y Sasuke siguió chupándole el clítoris cada vez con más fuerza provocando que se le apretase el vientre. "Limpiala toda, hasta el pequeño agujero."

Ella hizo lo que le mandaban, chupando vigorosamente el agujero minúsculo en la cabeza de su polla mientras el retortijón de su vientre se deshacía. Hinata se corrió lloriqueando a pesar de tener todavía la boca llena con el martillo de Sai del que había extraído todo su jugo como un bebé que no suelta su biberón.

"Buena chica," jadeó Sai mientras retiraba la polla de la boca con un chasqueo provocado por sus labios hinchados. Se movió hacia su derecha y se derrumbó, encontrando sus tetas y enroscando sus labios en uno de sus pezones.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada fija de Sasuke. Parecía enojado, pensó, y su corazón se aceleró de nuevo. Podría decirse que no le había gustado nada que su hermano le follase la boca. Entonces, ¿por que le había dejado hacerlo?

Hinata miró temerosamente como Sasuke se alzaba sobre ella y comenzaba a desnudarse. Su pecho era ancho y cincelado, y una ligera línea de vello se perfilaba bajo su ombligo antes de desaparecer en sus vaqueros decolorados. Su respiración se descontroló cuando se quitó los vaqueros y reveló una polla inmensa, mucho más gorda y larga que la de Sai. Se empinaba hacia arriba sobre el vello negro y rizado, pareciendo aún más grande, espantosa, y muy impaciente.

_Dios todopoderoso_, pensó Hinata, y en sus ojos abiertos de par en par se asomaba la histeria. Dudaba que una polla tan inmensa pudiese caber entre sus muslos. Sabía que Sasuke había planeado robarle la virginidad, pero por su vida que no podía entender como pretendía meter semejante tranca en su ceñido e inexperto orificio sin rebentarla.

"Por favor," Hinata suplicó una vez más, la desesperación tiñendo su voz. "¡Nunca he estado con un hombre antes! Sasuke, no me hagas esto, por favor. Por favor!"

Él se calmó. Sus ojos negros e intensos se clavaron en los suyos perlados y asustados.

"He planeado esto durante tres años, Hinata Hyuga," murmuró Sasuke. "Así que relájate y disfruta."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**Waaa lo se me perdí, jeje estaba ocupada asique no tuve tiempo pero aquí esta y traje el esperado lemon **

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

**Resumen:**

**Hinata Hyuga es una princesa del rock que vive una vida de lujos. Hasta el momento, el único dolor que ha sufrido es el de un corazón roto en su adolescencia. Ni siquiera la han besado nunca.**

**Bueno, eso hasta que un fan maniático la secuestra. Su más devoto admirador quien piensa hacer bastante más que besarla. Ya le ha dejado claro que no piensa dejarla ir nunca.**

Sasuke observó como la respiración de Hinata se aceleraba tan pronto como se instaló entre sus muslos. Sai enterró la cabeza en sus pechos, y con la boca mamaba sus hinchados pezones, turnándose de uno a otro sin parar.

Él suponía que debería de sentirse culpable por tomar así su virginidad, y quizás si se sentía, un poco. La culpabilidad, sin embargo, no podía competir con las acometidas de lujuria y la pasión que sentía en su misma sangre. Deseaba la cereza de Hinata más de lo que deseaba respirar. Y estaba a cerca de treinta segundos de conseguirla.

Maldición si su corazón no dio un vuelco con solo mirar sus temerosos ojos perlados abiertos de par en par y su cuerpo voluptuoso y desamparado. Retiró hacia atrás su precioso pelo azulino como siempre había querido hacer. El olor de su reciente orgasmo todavía le impregnaba las ventanas de la nariz, provocando que su respiración se acelerase mientras su polla larga y gruesa se dirigía a la abertura diminuta de su coño afeitado. Ella se tensó cuando restregó la cabeza contra su pequeño agujero, su respiración pesada con el miedo a lo desconocido.

Dios, él ya se moría por correrse.

"P-Por favor, Sasuke," Hinata susurró, su voz temblando. "No me hagas esto, por favor. Siempre quise que mi primera vez fuese especial."

Sus ventanas de la nariz se ensancharon. Con celos. Con posesividad. Con determinación.

"Esto es especial," masculló Sasuke, y su miembro tanteó de nuevo el apretado agujero de su coñito. Su quijada se endureció. "Estoy tomando lo que debió ser mío hace mucho tiempo."

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y su mirada se clavó en la de ella. Gotas de transpiración se deslizaban por su frente. Con un gemido se hundió en su coño, clavándosela hasta el fondo.

"Mierda," bramó Sasuke, ignorando su grito del dolor. _Oh Cristo, nunca había sentido nada tan apretado, caliente y pegajoso._ Sintió como hacía estallar su cereza y la sensación de energía y dominación lo hizo gemir y lo llevó hasta el borde.

"Joder, nena, tu chochito se siente maravilloso," dijo ásperamente.

Hinata lloriqueó y un lagrimón se deslizó por su mejilla. "Me duele," dijo con una voz lastimera de niña pequeña.

Había reventado su cereza. Cristo, había reventado la pequeña cereza de Hinata Hyuga. Su necesidad de correrse era urgente, pero consiguió eludirla. Deseaba disfrutar el momento, seguir follando su coño durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sasuke dobló el cuello y le lamió el lagrimón. Después la agarró por las caderas y se colocó sobre las rodillas. Rotó sus caderas lentamente, sus ojos oscuros refulgían lujuriosos mientras miraba como su polla dura e inmensa se instalaba en su chochito caliente y diminuto. Era una fantasía echa realidad, verla a su merced, indefensa, tan blanca e infantil alojando entre sus pequeñas piernas su polla gorda y morena. Era como despertar en el paraíso.

"Pronto te sentirás mejor" siseó. "Ya te acostumbrarás, tan solo, túmbate y disfruta, nena."

La lengua de Sai se enrollaba alrededor de sus pezones como la de una serpiente. Ella gimió un poco, y se fue relajando más y más. Sasuke mantenía los dientes apretados mientras experimentaba la exquisita sensación de su apretado y recién quebrado coñito. Mierda era tan apretada. Él deseó que este momento se prolongase para siempre.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" preguntó Sasuke con una voz ronca y excitada y continuó moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera de su chochito. Podía oír como su coño lo succionaba hacia dentro, consiguiendo increiblemente que se pusiese aún más duro. "¿A mi nenita ya le gusta que la folle una polla tan grande?"

No le dieron tiempo para contestar. Sai se arrodilló sobre su cara y empujó la polla de nuevo dentro de la boca expectante y abierta de Hinata. Ella cerró los ojos y se la chupó, gimiendo cada vez que Sasuke se hundía en ella otra vez.

Oh sí, claro que le gustaba. Hinata Hyuga era su putita caliente. De virgen a juguetito sexual en un abrir de ojos. Los dedos de Sasuke se hundieron en la carne de sus caderas mientras que se preparaba para follarla de verdad. La empaló con un bramido, montándola más rápido y más profundo, más duramente, como un animal en celo.

_Cristo_, pensó, su quijada apretada, estaba tan caliente, que pronto iba a correrse a borbotones. Y quería esperar. Se sentía como una virgen, como un muchacho que folla por primera vez. Ansiaba reclamarla toda la noche, chupándola y follándola, haciendo lo que siempre deseó hacerle. Por supuesto, se recordó, tenía toda la noche para hacerle todas esas cosas. Quizá más que una noche. Había cubierto bien las pistas de Sai. A los polis les llevaría un buen rato encontrar a Hinata, aunque fuese una estrella.

Hinata gimió con el rabo de Sai llenando su boca, sus enormes tetas balanceándose con cada uno de los empujes con que la penetraba Sasuke. La follaba de tal manera que las ventanas de su nariz se ensancharon, y como una maza golpeaba dentro y fuera de ella con violencia apenas controlada.

"Eres tan estrechita, bebé," masculló Sasuke, su cara fruncida como si le doliese. Agarró sus caderas más rudamente y golpeó su coño como un loco. "Voy a correrme en el chocho perfecto de mi putita. Te voy a ahogar con mi leche" gruñó, hundiendo el miembro en su agujero apretado y jugoso, una y otra vez. "Me corro..."

Los dos hermanos gimieron al mismo tiempo, uno derramando a borbotones su semilla caliente en su coño mientras el otro disparaba un manantial de leche bien profundo en su garganta. Ella se tragó sumisamente y duras penas la corrida de Sai, Sasuke continuó montándola, y un gran bramido resonó desde las profundidades de su garganta mientras sus piernas se empapaban con los ríos de leche que no dejaba de ordeñarle.

Segundos después, Sasuke se derrumbó encima de Hinata, apenas capaz de respirar. Enterró la cara entre sus enormes pechos y apresó sus pezones como un lechón hambriento, como un niño con dos chupachups. Mierda. Lo había conseguido.

Había merecido la pena, observó Sasuke. Los años de planes. Los meses de acecho. La agonía cada vez que la veía hablando con cualquiera. La preocupación de si lo arrestarían antes de haber ejecutado su plan.

Nada de eso importaba ya. Ni un pedacito. Porque la dulce cereza de la pequeña Hinata Hyuga le pertenecía irrevocablemente a Sasuke Uchiha.

**AntoniaCifer: bueno aquí está tu esperado lemon , y pienso que sasuke se paso un poquito porque es muy celoso y brusco con hinata pero bueno.**

**astoria grey: si en realidad cuando supe la edad de sasuke también me sorprendí mucho, ¡podría ser su papa! Pero eso lo hace mas guapo**

**bye hasta el próximo capitulo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**Hola! Cómo están?, bueno aquí les traje el penúltimo capítulo así es el próximo es el epilogo.**

**Arigato a todas las personas que han comentado esta historia de verdad ¡los amo!**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

**Resumen:**

**Hinata Hyuga es una princesa del rock que vive una vida de lujos. Hasta el momento, el único dolor que ha sufrido es el de un corazón roto en su adolescencia. Ni siquiera la han besado nunca.**

**Bueno, eso hasta que un fan maniático la secuestra. Su más devoto admirador quien piensa hacer bastante más que besarla. Ya le ha dejado claro que no piensa dejarla ir nunca.**

Los dos hermanos follaron a Hinata dos veces más antes de tomarse un descanso. Primero, Sasuke montó su coño mientras Sai miraba y le pellizcaba los pezones. Luego, cambiaron de lugar y Sai folló su chochito mientras Sasuke jugaba con sus tetas. Después de esta magnífica sesión de sexo salieron, y se marcharon quién sabe dónde.

La dejaron desnuda, con los ojos vendados y amordazada en el frío sótano durante lo que a ella le parecieron horas. Estaba todavía en el suelo, las manos esposadas a un poste de hierro sobre su cabeza. Sentía un par de animales corriendo de un lado a otro, asustándola terriblemente...

Asustándola hasta el punto de que Hinata deseaba realmente que volvieran los dos hermanos.

Odiaba admitirlo ante si misma, PERO realmente el sexo con Sasuke y Sai había estado bastante bien, una vez que Sasuke se había hundido dentro de ella y había hecho estallar algo en su interior. Después había podido alojar sus enormes rabos sin demasiado apuro. Estaba un poco dolorida, pero era soportable.

Tenía que recordar eso. Quizá si fuera buena y complaciese a los hermanos en todo lo que le mandasen, se dijo desesperadamente, quizás la mantendrían viva. Por lo menos... un día.

Hinata había deseado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Es cierto que sus aspiraciones de convertirse en cantante se habían cumplico, pero, ¿y que pasaba con enamorarse y casarse? ¿Y que pasaba con parir los hijos de su marido y con las barbacoas familiares el cuatro de julio? Suspiró. Las cosas no podían acabar así. Hinata siempre había deseado con todas sus fuerzas enamorarse. Se había engañado a si misma pensando que la fama podría sustituír eso. No hay substitutos para la realidad.

Había pasado probablemente otra hora cuando sintió de nuevo el sonido de pisadas en el espeluznante sótano. Para el momento en que los hermanos volvieron, Hinata ya había decidido hacer lo que deseasen, decir lo que querían oír, y recibir todo con una sonrisa de satisfación en la cara.

Conseguiría superar esta terribe experiencia, se recordó firmemente. Algún día la soltarían y su vida volvería a la normalidad. Algo en su interior le dijo que las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales, pero no quiso escuchar esa voz ahora. Tan pronto como le quitaron la mordaza de la boca, sonrió, abrió las piernas de par en par, y suplicó que la follasen otra vez.

"Por favor, oh por favor," gimoteó Hinata. "Daría cualquier cosa por sentir tu inmensa polla dentro de mí otra vez, Sasuke." Ella podía sentirlo, aunque no podía verlo.

"¿De verdad?" él ronroneó, abalanzándose sobre ella y enterrando su cara entre sus grandes pechos. Parecía que le encantaba chupar sus pezones, tiesos debido a la frialdad sin piedad del sótano.

"Sí," susurró. Y alzó las caderas para tentarle con su coñito. Deseaba hacerlo feliz. Si él era feliz, quizá la dejara irse de ese lugar tremendo, espantoso. "A lo mejor también Sai me quiere follar otra vez."

Le arrancó la venda de los ojos. Sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la claridad y su mirada centelleó para finalmente centrarse en el expléndido varón situado entre sus piernas abiertas. Sasuke nunca había parecido más posesivo que en este momento. Se sintió aún más asustada que antes.

"Nada de Sai," masculló Sasuke, mientras las aletas de su nariz se fruncían. Liberó sus manos soltando las esposas que le sostenían los brazos sobre la cabeza. Una vez echo esto, la tomo con fuerza por la nuca y la miró ceñudamente a la cara. "Ahora date la vuelta. Te quiero a cuatro patas, y con el coño bien en alto. Es mío. Ofrécemelo."

Sus ojos perlados se abrieron de par en par, preguntándose que es lo que había querido decir Sasuke con eso de que nada de Sai. ¡Dios mío, si era capaz de eliminar a su propio hermano, entonces no daba un duro por su vida! Sus pechos comenzaron a agitarse al ritmo de su respiración, pero hizo como le había mandado y rodó sobre su vientre.

"Ofréceme ese coño apretado de puta caliente," le ordenó Sasuke. "Ahora."

Hinata se puso inmediatamente a cuatro patas, boca abajo y con el culo alzado. Con las manos se separó las labios para mostrarle bien claramente su chochito afeitado."Por favor, amo, móntame, soy tuya, te pertenezco," susurró con una vocecita de niña pequeña. Y meneó el culo tentadoramente.

Sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces. Con un gruñido, se hundió en ella con todo su peso, haciéndola gritar de asombro y quizás de dolor. Agarró con fuerza sus enormes tetas y excitado las amasó mientras comenzaba a montarla. Gimiendo hundió la polla en su coño apretado una y otra vez. "Este coño es mío y se siente caliente y dulce, nena." Sasuke empujó con fuerza y abruptamente. "Empuja tu chochito contra mi."

Hinata obedeció inmediatamente, y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás con tanta fuerza como pudo, saliendo a su encuentro en cada golpe.

Satisfacer hasta el más mínimo capricho del albañil estaba a años luz de la vida protegida y caprichosa a la que se había acostumbrado como estrella del rock, pero los recuerdos de esa vida parecían muy lejanos ahora, casi como si nunca hubieran existido.

Comenzó a lloriquear de placer, fuerte y ruidosamente. El continuó follándola sin piedad sus tetas fuertemente apretadas entre las palmas de Sasuke saltando violentamente con cada empuje. "Fóllame más duro," suplicó, golpeando con fuerza sus caderas contra él. "Por favor, dame más, fóllame con más fuerza."

Él le dio lo que pedía, golpeando en su interior como el amante obsesionado que era hasta que ella sintió los temblores en su vientre previos al climax y al fin un inmenso orgasmo rasgó su cuerpo y su vientre.

"Joder, mi putita es una zorra caliente," bramó Sasuke mientras de un fuerte tirón sacaba el rabo de su coño apretado y jugoso. Restregó la cabeza de la polla en el otro agujero virginal de Hinata antes de metérsela en el culo haciéndola aullar. "Ahora voy a romperte el culito, bebé. Quiero saber como se siente" resolló él resbalando la cabeza hacia dentro. Hinata sollozó. "Dime lo mucho que te gusta sentir mi polla gorda dentro de tu agujerito minúsculo."

Sasuke clavó su enorme tranca sin ninguna consideración en su culo, haciendo gemir a Hinata en alta voz. Ahora si que la habían poseído de todas las formas posibles en que un hombre puede tomar a una mujer. Ya no quedaba nada virginal en Hinata Hyuga.

Ella empujó las caderas hacia atrás saliendo a su encuentro, y su forma de follarle el culo la hizo gruñir como una perra, "Me encanta sentir tu polla dentro del culo," gimió Hinata. "Fóllame más fuerte, Sasuke. !Destrózame el culo!"

Ella volvió a empujarse hacia atrás y al oír su respiración entrecortada sintió que él estaba a punto de correrse. Miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro y le ofreció una sonrisa tímida de adoración, de esclava sumisa mientras el orgasmo contorsionaba la cara de Sasuke. Su bramido masculino de satisfacción podría oírse probablemente en un km, pensó, pero esperaba que no tanto como para que la encontrara la policía.

Hinata Hyuga era la putita de Sasuke Uchiha. Y le encantaba.

AntoniaCifer: creo que en epilogo no explican por qué Sasuke se fue con Sakura , a mí también me pareció mal eso pero yo no escribí esta historia ,solo use los nombres de naruto ¡gomenasai!


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo **

**Holaaa si me tarde un poco pero ya estoy aquí y les vengo a traer el epilogo de esta historia, y bueno que lo disfruten.**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

**Resumen:**

**Hinata Hyuga es una princesa del rock que vive una vida de lujos. Hasta el momento, el único dolor que ha sufrido es el de un corazón roto en su adolescencia. Ni siquiera la han besado nunca.**

**Bueno, eso hasta que un fan maniático la secuestra. Su más devoto admirador quien piensa hacer bastante más que besarla. Ya le ha dejado claro que no piensa dejarla ir nunca.**

"Creo," refunfuñó Sasuke, mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano a Hinata, "que una mujer que nunca ha tenido una polla antes en el culo debería haber llorado un poco o algo parecido".

Hinata sonrió abiertamente, y le sacó la lengua al que hacía veinte años que era su marido. Vale, no tenía dieciocho años, tenía cuarenta. Y tampoco era una estrella de rock, era maestra de escuela. Pero quíén sabe lo que hubiese pasado si ella se hubiese venido a Los Angeles en lugar de casarse con el guapo y apasionado albañil que tenía delante. Además, a quién le importaba eso ya.

No a Hinata Hyuga Uchiha. Todo lo que había querido alguna vez en la vida era Sasuke Uchiha. Él era para ella cada fantasía, cada sueño, y gracias a Dios, también su realidad diaria. Su sonrisa se suavizó.

"Gracias por" - se aclaró la garganta - " el más memorable regalo de cuarenta cumpleaños. Desde los veinte años he fantaseado con esto: virgen de dieciocho años de edad, secuestrada y obligada a someterse a dos hombres fuertes y dominantes ".

Sasuke gruñó. "De nada," masculló en su pelo al tiempo que la acercaba y la abrazaba estrechamente. "Tú satisfaciste la mía de dos mujeres a la vez cuando cumplí los cuarenta en Amsterdam, compartiéndome con una prostituta. Ahora tú has satisfecho la tuya con un prostituto en París y conmigo. Diría que ahora hemos terminado con las fantasías", gruñó con su posesiva voz de "no hay nada más que decir" que ella siempre había encontrado tan reconfortante.

Hinata alzó la cabeza. Frunció el ceño, aunque sus ojos bailaron con diversión. "Que conste que tuve que esforzarme mucho para creerme que el prostituto con acento francés era tu hermano. Pedí que fuese alto, moreno y guapo. Y tú vas y me traes uno rubio, bajito y … para nada guapo. Por todos los santos, Sasuke, casi me da un colapso cuando me arrancaste la venda de los ojos y vi a ese hombre a punto de montarme. ¡Casi seguro que le llevaba yo más de treinta centímetros!"

Otro gruñido. Y una sonrisita. "Y en Amsterdam yo pedí una pelirroja que estuviera de infarto. Y tú me trajiste a la gemela de Medusa ". Él frunció el ceño. "El único parecido que tenía con lo que pedí es que casi me dá un infarto de lo mal que olía cuando se tiró un pedo al agacharse para vestirse".

A Hinata no le quedó más remedio que reirse ante esto. Al menos su chico se podía mirar. "Sí, bien, es verdad". Y enarcó sus cejas.

¿"Qué"? preguntó Sasuke recelosamente. Y rehuyó su mirada con nerviosismo.

Hinata entornó los ojos. "La venda de los ojos" Frunció el ceño. "Eras tú el que me follaba, ¿verdad? ¿no dejaste que el Pequeñito me follase"?

Las ventanas de la nariz de Sasuke se ensancharon. "Demonios, no, no lo dejé," gruñó. "Con que le chuparas la polla ya tuvo más que suficiente. Su mano se movía enérgicamente en el aire. "Lo intenté, Hinata, de verdad que lo intenté, pero no pude hacerlo, ¿vale?"

Ella fingió que se enfadaba. Su enfado duró más o menos un segundo antes de que en su cara se esbozase una gran sonrisa. "Está bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas con los ojos vendados y la gemela de Medusa te montaba "?

En la cara de Sasuke se dibujó una sonrisa astuta. "¿Eras tu, cariño"? Se quejó.

"Uh-huh".

"Pequeño diablillo".

Ella se rió mientras intentaba alcanzar su traje de playa de algodón y se lo ponía. "Me parece que somos tal para cual," dijo mientras se ponía las sandalias de cuero.

"Siempre lo hemos sido," contestó Sasuke, su tono volviéndose serio. Encerró a su esposa entre sus brazos y la miró a los ojos. "Te amo, Hinata Hyuga. No pasa un solo día sin que le de gracias a Dios por ti y por los niños ".

Hinata lo miró con la calidez y ternura de siempre. "Yo también. No sabes cuanto te quiero, Sasuke". Aspiró profundamente y sonrió. " Vamos, querido. Vayamos a casa ".

Él guiñó un ojo. "Vive la Arkansas"*

_* Viva Arkansas (en francés en el original)_

FIN

**Un gran abrazo a todos los que han seguido esta historia, de verdad.**

**Los quiero byee**


End file.
